Fnaf School
by Scarlettj115
Summary: Me and my friends see them-the fnaf kids- they are the new kids at school. Pur teacher, strangely, is Mike Schmidt. My brother christopher says he saw the toys in his grade. His teacher is jeremy fitzgerald. The kids have no memories of their past lives. It's up to the gamers of the school to find out whats going on.
1. Chapter 1:The new kids

**Hello! And welcome! This story is going to be interesting! I will be basing all of the characters that are not fnaf on my own friends and people at my school so yeah hope you enjoy also my character is Scarlett. Also no I will not be including any fnaf OCs using this I don't really feel like going down that path where pretty much all of the animatronics kids are my OCs so yeah hope you enjoy! The storyline is basically where fnaf is a video game and my friends are Gamers so we will be thinking that the new kids closely resemble fnaf characters and this is from all POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:The new kids

Scarlett was so excited to be going to school after summer. Finally, she would be in fifth grade. She was finally in the last grade of elementary school! The nyan cat music alarm on her phone woke her up around 6:15 and she literally jumped out of bed. Normally, she would hit the snooze button and sleep a few more minutes, but something seemed different this year!"Christopher wake up! First day of school! Aren't you excited for third grade?"Scarlett yelled."who are you and what have you done with my older sister?"he joked."It's just something seems different about this year,"Scarlett said."okay, okay. Wow, i'm surprised, i'm usually up before you."Christopher said."Guess what bro?"Scarlett said dramatically."What?"Christopher asked."No more uniforms at school!"Scarlett exclaimed excitedly. Scarlett changed into her usual blue jeans and put on a Minecraft shirt. The only shirt she had from a videogame. She put on her favorite red Nike jacket and her And 1 high tops. _Not such a popular brand._ She thought. Christopher had his black basketball shorts with two white stripes on the sides, a shirt with a pug with sunglasses on that said "made in the shade", and his blue Nike shoes."I can't wait to see if there are new kids"Christopher said.

Bonnie woke up to her alarm and almost smashed the clock. Her brother, Ron, or Ronnie, sat on his bed."Morning, sis"he said."ugh, i'm tired"Bonnie said."Come on. It's the first day of school, we need to make a first impression"Ron said."hey, where's Spring?"Bonnie asked."um… she went downstairs,"Ron said. Bonnie changed into a purple long sleeve with a guitar on it, some blue jeans, a red jacket, a red bow, and some high tops. Ron was already dressed."c'mon, don't want to miss the bus"Ron said.

Freddy woke up to Ricky blasting some techno remix he had made."Shut up, will you?"Freddy mumbled, half asleep."Come on, don't you like my remix?"Ricky asked."not when i'm sleeping,"Freddy said, clearly annoyed. His little brother was alway getting into trouble, it wasn't fair that he woke him up at 6:00 in the morning."Time for school, anyway,"Goldie said as he entered the room. Nobody ever notices when his older brother walks in."oh yeah, I forgot"Freddy said."ugh, I hate school"Ricky said. Freddy changed into a black top hat, a brown shirt, a black leather jacket, his black shoes, and some tan pants.

Chica woke up to Tochi telling her to wake up."Come oooon, school will be fun!"Tochi said enthusiastically."fine… i'm up, i'm up,"Chica said in a tired voice."Are you two awake?"said their mother as she walked in."yeah,"Tochi said."I hope you're excited"Their mom said."why did we have to transfer again?"Chica asked."because your old school was terrible" their mom said.

Foxy woke up and saw Vix still asleep."told ya i'd wake up first" he said."arghhh… you always win…"Vix said in an annoyed tone."Come on matey, brighten up!"Foxy said enthusiastically."yeah, yeah. But I bet i'll be the first one dressed!"Vix said as she changed into a pink shirt, white pullover,some jeans, and her pink and white Converse.

Mari woke up when her alarm rang and stressed. _First day of school, I can do it, just don't go near any mean looking people. Ugh, how annoying._ People had been bullying Mari ever since kindergarten, she was tired of it."about time you woke up", her mom said as she came downstairs."yeah" "well first day of school for you, try to avoid mean looking students please."Maris dad said."okay, got it"Mari replied."And try to make a few friends

Billy woke up on his own. For some reason he always woke up early, he didn't even need an alarm clock."morning dad"he said as he walked into the kitchen. His dad, as usual, was reading the news and had some coffee in his mug."good morning, Billy"his dad said.

Scarlett walked out of the house, only to be greeted by the bus."I can finally ride the bus" she said to herself. Her dad had too much work to drive her to school and her stepmom had to take care of her baby brother, Benjamin."hey Christopher, we get to take the bus now" Scarlett said."finally, I can't wait to see if there are new kids on the bus!"Christopher said happily. Scarlett got on the bus, Christopher in tow, and saw Eva."sup', I get to ride the bus now" Scarlett said."cool, phones are allowed on the bus, you know"Eva said."nice" Scarlett said as she pulled out her phone. She glanced over to where Christopher was sitting alone. Hopefully someone would show up and talk to him."What games do you have?"Eva asked."Fnaf 1, 2, 3, 4, sister location, Clash Of Clans, Clash Royale, and a few others"Scarlett said."Nice, let's move to the back of the bus since nobody sits there and play fnaf 2"Eva said. Just then, the bus jolted to a stop."sorry kids, just a new route" the bus driver announced through the speaker. Three kids stepped in, the first one was a girl who had long,curly, purple hair, a red bow on her neck, a red jacket, a purple shirt with a guitar on it, blue jeans, and black and red high tops. The second one was a boy who had blue hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed, a red bow on his neck, a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jean shorts, and some blue nike running shoes. The third one was a girl who had short, spiked, greenish-gold hair, a faded yellow vest with a green shirt, green skinny jeans, and yellow converse. Eva and Scarlett were staring in shock."Are they cosplaying or what?"Eva said."I read a fanfiction about this happening but, the heck?" Scarlett said."Hey, gotta go, I have a fever and I just rode to get to my aunt's house because she's got medicine"Eva explained."Don't worry, I'll find more info about them, maybe they are just cosplayers who forgot that school wasn't comic-con"Scarlett assured Eva. Scarlett gave Christopher a look that meant" _do YOU recognize them too?_ " he nodded and continued staring at them. Then he wrote something and asked somebody to pass it to Scarlett. It said, " _I know, it's them. But where are the others? Also, don't tell them."_ then Scarlett looked at him and nodded."do you recognize them as Toy Bonnie, Old Bonnie, and Springtrap too? How is fnaf real?" a boy in front of her asked."I know right, really weird"Scarlett said"but we can't tell them"she finished."you're right, this is so weird" the boy said. The girl who resembled Bonnie walked over to her and sat down next to her, the one who was like Toy Bonnie sat next to Christopher, and the one who looked like Springtrap sat alone.

When Bonnie saw the empty seat at the back, she was relieved. She had really wanted to sit next to somebody and get to know them! There was a girl back there that had a Minecraft shirt with a red Nike jacket, some blue jeans, high tops, and dark brown hair with golden tips that were clearly not dyed."Hya! I'm Bonnie! What's your name?"Bonnie asked"hi! M-my name is Scarlett!"The girl said."so, do you play an instrument?"Bonnie asked, staring at Scarlett's expression."um, I learned guitar but i still need practice and i'm trying to learn electric guitar after normal"Scarlett said."Oh my gosh!"Bonnie squealed."I, am the master at guitar, especially electric"Scarlett seemed to be thinking really hard." well, do you have any siblings that go to the school?" Scarlett asked." yeah that girl with the yellowish green hair is Springtrap, but she prefers Spring and most of the time she's alone she's sort of shy, and then there's my brother I call him Ron but he prefers to be called Ronnie"Bonnie said. Scarlett seemed to be lost in thought again. "and you?"Bonnie asked."I have a brother who is named Christopher and he's sitting right next to your brother but that is really all and my baby brother Benjamin will go to the school in a few years"Scarlett explained.

The bus stopped. Everyone got out and Christopher found Scarlett."Hey sis, I'll look out for more fnaf kids in my grade, I will find the third grade gamers and you find the fifth grade gamers, we can all meet and discuss this after school behind the trash cans, kay?"Christopher asked."Got it"Scarlett said back. Then they left to their lines. Christopher was walking and he almost tripped over a girl with black and white hair, a black button up shirt that had white buttons, and some black jeans."hey!"she said"that hurt!" "s-sorry! I didn't mean to! What's your name?"Christopher asked."My name is Mari, and you?" _Mari-onette, wow, I just met the Puppet herself._ Christopher thought to himself."Hello?"Mari said."o-oh uh, sorry, my name is Christopher"Christopher said."Oh, sorry I snapped at you, I get bullied a lot"Mari explained."Oh hey, you're in my class!"Christopher said."Hello!" a boy with a red and blue beanie, a red shirt, and blue shorts said."Hi! I'm Christopher and this is Mari!"Christopher said."Oh, my name is Billy, but some people call me "Balloon Boy" because I can make balloons really fast. Do you want one?"Billy asked."How about right after school because balloons aren't allowed in school"Christopher said."oh, ok!"Billy said cheerfully. _I thought he would try to steal my phones batteries or something._ Christopher thought.

Foxy walked into class."Hello class I am Mr. Schmidt, you can choose your own seats"Mr. Schmidt said. Since Foxy didn't have any friends yet, he sat next to a girl with purple hair, and a girl with light brown hair staring at a girl a seat away from him with dark brown hair that was golden at the tips. He swore he had met the girl with purple hair before."Hi! I'm Foxy!"Foxy said cheerfully."Oh! H-hi i'm Hollyn!"she said."M-my name is Scarlett!"The girl who was a seat away from him said shyly."My name is Bonnie!"The girl with purple hair said. He noticed the teacher staring at him, it was like they've met before. Scarlett was staring at the teacher and whispered something to a boy that was on the other side of her."Anyway, we will play a game, and each of you will introduce yourself. I will go first"Mr. Schmidt said."My name is Mike Schmidt, I used to be a security guard at a place called Freddy Fazbear's pizza where the animatronics were short circuited or something"Mr. Schmidt said. Foxy noticed a few people looking at each other with odd looks and somebody was holding a paper that said "It's Me" probably a reference to something but when the teacher saw it he shivered. The next person said,"Hi, my name is Nina"she said. She wasn't staring at the teacher or giving odd looks so she was obviously confused about what's going on between the class, just like him. It went on like this until it reached his friends."Hi, i'm Hollyn, and I like video games"Hollyn said. He was next."Hi! My name is Foxy and I like Xbox"He said. A few people were staring at him but he took no notice.

Scarlett was playing fnaf 2 under her desk with earbuds in. She didn't want anybody to notice she was playing on her phone when they're not allowed in school. Then, she was snapped out of playing and turned her phone off."H-h-hi! My n-name is Goldie!"the kid said.

 **Yes I know this will be a lot of cliffhangers don't worry I will TRY to update every two days and yes the toys are in third grade and old animatronics are in fifth grade. The toys names are:**

 **Toy chica: Tochi**

 **Toy bonnie: Ronnie**

 **Toy freddy: Ricky**

 **Mangle: Vix**

 **BB: Billy**

 **Marionette: Mari**

 **Carl the cupcake(yes ik he's also in fnaf 1!): Carl**

 **And so yeah, seeya later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gamer Meeting

**Hey guys I can't wait to get into the chapter. But I was looking up the definition of "John" on google dictionary and look what I found:**

 **john**

 **/jän/**

 _ **noun**_

 **noun: john plural noun: johns**

 **a toilet.**

 **a prostitute's client.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The meeting

Goldie was nervous. What if nobody wanted to be friends with him? Well, he always had Freddy. But he figured he would at least try. After that one kid held up the "It's Me" sign, he'd felt weird. It was like he already had known those lines by heart and he was remembering them after not using them for a long time, like from his last life, the one in the other dimension, where he was Fredbear, or as they called him sometimes, Golden Freddy."Well class, looks like it's time for some math"Mr. Schmidt said. It felt like he knew Mr. Schmidt, he was Mike Schmidt, the security guard from back where Goldie came from. A few of the kids gave him odd looks. He was nervous."Hello, my name is Brayden"said a kid next to him."hi, isn't math hard?"Goldie asked."sort of, it's better than grammar though"Brayden said."Yeah, I guess"Goldie said back."Quiet down everybody"Mr. Schmidt said. Suddenly, a girl with dark skin and short, black, hair burst in the classroom."S-so sorry! I was having problems getting to school!"she said."what, exactly happened? A girl with dark brown hair with golden tips said."My mom didn't want me to ride the bus we were on because the driver had been rude and she told me to catch the next one, the sick excuse was because it would take too long to explain and the doors would close"the girl said."What is your name?"Mr. Schmidt said."My name is Eva"Eva said."I am Mr. Schmidt"Mr. Schmidt said. Eva had her eyes open wide in shock."there is an empty seat next to Scarlett"Mr. Schmidt said.

Strangely there was nobody Christopher new who played Five Nights Freddy's. He walked to the classroom with Billy AKA "balloon boy", and Mari AKA "marionette". He already knew that Scarlett knew a lot of fifth graders who played Five Nights at Freddy's, so he didn't worry too much about it. Once he got to the classroom he saw a lot of other animatronic kids, like there was Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Carl The Cupcake. He wondered where Mangle and Toy Chica were. Mangle was his second favorite. Of course his favorite though was Foxy. Mangle and Toy Chica were probably in another class. He was excited to be able to talk to Toy Freddy and Carl. He hadn't met them yet. Ronnie had seemed pretty nice. He was looking forward to asking balloon boy for a balloon, because then he could show The Gamers that Scarlett got to go to the meeting real proof.

Ronnie was very excited for this new school, and meeting that other kid on the bus had made his day. he had also liked video games, mostly game consoles.

Scarlett was listening to a song in her head that went " _Hey now we're back again we may Just write another check You haven't met all of our friends but this is now and that was then"_ it was called "Back Again", a fnaf song of course.

Freddy was excited. Once they got into the classroom he sat down somewhere."hello class" the teacher said."My name is Mr. Afton, and I used to be a night technician"Mr. Afton said. The last name Afton reminded him of someone, someone he forgot and couldn't remember.

Scarlett walked to recess and saw her friend, Sky."Hey Sky, we have a issue with some stuff. Invite as many gamers as you can to behind the trash cans after school, it's very urgent"she said."uh… okay"he said back. She headed away and started to look for Eva, Hollyn, and Brayden. She spotted them by the benches and Bonnie, Foxy, and who she thought was Goldie, we're walking toward them. Scarlett ran before they could get there, she didn't need them to overhear, or that could go very bad."Hey guys, we are meeting up with other gamers behind the trash cans, there is something we need to discuss"Scarlett said urgently. Everybody nodded."Hey, can we hang out with you guys? This is Goldie"Bonnie said."hi i'm Foxy and that's Bonnie!"Foxy said."but… here can we talk quickly?"Scarlett asked."guys we _need_ to change the limit of players. I want to see Goldie and Foxy kick your butt with teleportation and speed. Also if we see any of the others we have to let them play, deal? Also no fnaf crab this time"Scarlett said."deal"her friends said."Okay, this game is technically tag but it's called crab and is a little different"Hollyn explained.

Everybody sat down at any seat they liked and Christopher decided to sit down next to Ronnie AKA Toy Bonnie on his left, and Mari and Billy on his right."Hello class, I am Mr. Fitzgerald"The teacher said. _Jeremy Fitzgerald._ Christopher thought."You okay?"Billy said, waving a hand in his face."Yeah, I'm fine Ba-Billy, I mean"Christopher said."um… okay…"Billy said.

Billy was suspicious. Everybody was acting strange."Hey BB! Where are the batteries!"a kid had said. That had been weird. He had gotten a weird flashback of crawling through a vent and saying hello. Weird."Why is everybody acting weird? A kid called me BB and asked me where batteries were"Billy asked Christopher."What did he look like?"Christopher asked with a startled tone."uh, he was a tall boy with blonde hair and a bear plush"Billy said."I'll ask my sis to ask him, I know that kid, he's in fifth grade and his name is Julian"Christopher said."Okay"Billy said

"So basically there are different crabs like normal, that's technically just a regular tager. We will explain the rest when we encounter them, okay?"Eva was explaining to them."Also, last one to the top of the playground is it!"Scarlett said as she dashed off."Hey!"Hollyn yelled as she also started running toward the playground. Goldie was there instantly, it was like he teleported. _Like in the game, he teleports. I assume Bonnie will also be there pretty fast, since she attacks you first in the game, and Foxy will be really fast._ Eva thought. She was last to take off because she was thinking and almost was beat by Brayden rushing ahead of her."Braydens it!"Goldie shouted."I'm Normal Crab!"Brayden shouted.

"Wow! How did you do that?"Hollyn asked Goldie at lunch. Scarlett was doing something on her phone. _Obviously NOT allowed._ Goldie thought. He didn't tell a teacher because he wanted to be a good friend."Do what?"Goldie asked."It was like you teleported!"Hollyn said. Goldie didn't want to spill the secret. That they got reincarnated into another dimension, with the same power as they had before, but no one remembering how to use them except for him. They had strange abilities that would show sometimes without them noticing, like Foxy being able to run at inhuman speeds, Freddy could still be right behind you and you wouldn't notice, Bonnie could do really strange things, having her right hand be able to shift into a metal claw, her usual pink eyes being able to flash red, of course nobody noticed these things except for Goldie. Goldie could do seriously odd things though, teleport, his eyes could turn black with white pupils, being able to make his face on a picture or something else before he came, glitching his voice, or glitching into his original self, Golden Freddy, or as some would call, Fredbear, everybody could do glitched animatronic screaming."Hellooo! Anybody home?"Hollyn asked."um… you might see one day"Goldie said."ooh, secret!"Scarlett said as she continued on her phone.

Scarlett thought Goldie might remember, he seemed pretty mysterious about his teleportation abilities. She wasn't paying attention and got jumpscared rarely by Golden Freddy. the scream echoed throughout the lunch arbor."damn it, Fredbear Golden Freddy whatever your name is today!"She muttered.

"Huh?"Goldie said"what game are you playing?" "Five Nights At Freddy's 2, I got jumpscared by Golden Freddy"she said, looking down, clearly not aware who was asking the question."Who are the characters?"Goldie asked."Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Balloon Boy, and Marionette"She answered. That was it, almost all dimensions, all parallel universes were linked somehow. His was a videogame here. Scarlett looked up and saw Goldie."U-uh, y-you know d-don't you?"Scarlett asked."teachers are coming, and yes, I have known since I could think for myself"Goldie said."After school, go behind the trash cans, we need to talk"Scarlett said"excuse me, but whose phone is that?"Said a teacher."o-oh, um, what's your name? I'm sorry for being on my phone"Scarlett apologized."I am Mr. Smith, and your phone will be confiscated until after school"He said."o-okay"Scarlett said.

After school, Christopher spotted Billy and ran over."Did you want a balloon?"Billy asked."Yes! I'd love that!"Christopher asked. Billy got a blue one out of his backpack and quickly shaped it into a dog, Christopher was amazed at the speed."Here you go!"Balloon boy shouted. Christopher hurried over to the trash cans, surprisingly, when he checked, he was the first one there."sup bro?"Scarlett said as she peeked in."Hi"Christopher said. She walked in with a boy that had a very dark blue top hat with golden hair, a dark blue bow on his neck, a yellow rain jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black cargo shorts, and some yellow Converse."Hi! I'm Goldie!"He said."Scarlett, no one from fnaf should be here"Christopher said disappointedly."He knew about the game and about him being Fredbear"She explained. Soon, Sky, Julian, Eva, Hollyn, and Brayden."Is this all?"Hollyn asked."Yes, it is"Sky said."Why's Goldie here?"Hollyn asked."Because he knew who he is, and has an explanation for what's going on"Scarlett said."What are we talking about again?"Sky asked."Ugh, Sky, it's about the new kids resembling the fnaf characters, watch my let's plays when i play fnaf"Scarlett sighed."So you're Golden Freddy, or Fredbear?"Julian asked Goldie."ah, yes, but I knew about my past the second I was born"Goldie explained."Also, is that a Freddy plush?"Goldie asked."Ah yes, I got it at the store"Julian responded."So, what can you do? Robot powers?"Eva asked. Goldie teleported away and back, made a quiet Animatronic scream, glitched into Fredbear and glitched his voice, and lastly, his old self appeared on a poster and he appeared."Good enough?"The others were staring in awe."Wowie! That is so great!"Christopher said with a Papyrus impression."Wow, that was epic"Sky said. The other nodded and such."Well, I gotta go, see you guys later"Scarlett said."Here's my number if you need me"Goldie said, handing her a scrap piece of paper."Thanks, see ya later kiddos"Scarlett said in a Sans impression."Will you two stop making impressions from Undertale? This is fnaf we're dealing with! For video games sake!"Hollyn said.

 **Sorry for the delay guys! I was a little busy and this chapter is a little longer than normal! See you in the next Chapter!**


End file.
